


Tonight's the Night

by l1zru



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1zru/pseuds/l1zru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After feeling completely intimidated by Amara and wanting to spend time with her, she finally agrees and not in the way he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight's the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that goes along with another work that I'm writing.

Indra watched as she stood under the moonlight, looking up at the orb that hung in the sky. She was bare foot and the kimono she wore left her shoulders bare and showed the tops of her breasts. He knew she only wore it because she was required to be covered when in the presences of people. Her long dark blue hair went past her hips in waves and only in his presence did she ever put in the effort to put it up. Her strange coloured hair was only matched by her silver eyes that seemed to reflect any light that hit them especially if it was moonlight.

Indra often marvelled at how she could look so much like them yet not be like them at all. The woman was beautiful but intimidating, even to him. Maybe it was the fact that she was part wolf but right now he really didn’t care. He wasn’t intimidated by her tonight and she was going to know it. She turned to look at him before walking past him into her room. He watched her go before getting up, stretching, and following her inside where she was waiting for him.

He sat with her for a bit, letting her rest her head on his shoulder before he ran his hand over her cheek while she reached up to let her hair down. It fell, covering most of her face, which he moved out of the way. She tilted her head in a sort of puppy dog way as he lightly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him before he leaned down and kissed her to find that she didn’t try to push him away. When he pulled away she put her nose to his neck and he could hear her breath in deeply, knowing that she was drinking in his scent. He let her be until she looked at him and ran her finger tips over his jaw.

He leaned over and pulled on the ribbon that was holding her kimono closed. At first the material didn’t budge as he tossed the ribbon to the side before reaching into the top of the material. She made no move to stop him and in fact appeared to be enjoying the fact that he didn’t seem to really know what to do with her or to her for that matter. She just grinned before lightly tugging at his shirt until it opened to reveal his chest. He grabbed her hand.

“Amara, we don’t have to do this”

She gave him a glare before replying.

“We’re going to finish what you started”

Amara gave him a slight push until he fell backwards and was looking up at her. She bent over him and let her hair tickle his face until he reached up and pulled her down to him. She yelped and rested her head on his chest as he pushed the kimono from her shoulder and off her arm which caused her to shrug out of it.

Indra’s eyes wandered over her naked body as she sat up, tilted her head and watched him. He propped himself up on his elbows as she reached out and pushed the material over his shoulders and down his back. He looked over her breasts and down her stomach before reaching up, grabbing her waist and pulling her across him until she was on her back. Amara watched him before grabbing his face and pulling it down to her where she kissed him before releasing him and letting her arms spread out to either side.

Indra’s hands drifted over her body. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down to kiss her and tangling his free hand in her hair. She gave a soft growl against his lips before trying to nip at him. He leaned back slightly so she couldn’t reach him before running a hand over her breasts. She blinked and he let her eyes catch his before looking away. She used a finger to bring his chin back. He kissed her fingers before threading his fingers through hers. He gave a small smile before standing up and finishing getting undressed.

When he was done he stretched out beside he again and nipped at her shoulder making her whimper slightly as she closed her eyes. Indra reached around her and pulled her against him while she ran her hand over his chest, shoulder and arm. He ran his hand down her back and grabbed her leg to pull it over his waist. He entered her as she put her head under his chin with a soft sigh as she bit her lip.

He started to move his hips while feeling her arm wrap around him and her fingers start to explore the muscles on his back. Amara’s head leaned back with a soft moan before she flipped the both of them and Indra couldn’t help but look up at her in surprise while she looked down at him with a grin while her hands rested on his chest.

She started to move and watched as Indra closed his eyes and arched his back slightly before grabbing her hips with a grin and sitting up a bit to look her in the eyes. When she finally came she stretched out beside him with a small smile before Indra finally fell asleep. When he woke during the night she had taken the form of a giant white wolf and was stretched out beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and put his face into her fluffy fur before falling asleep again.


End file.
